Protective and the Shieldoon/Transcript
This is a transcript page. Act I [Breaking his claws, Sir George responded and using Ascalon's energy projection to swing at Knight Rider.] Dark Slaver: Use your fancy magic spell thingamabobs to make a machine to reassemble a person's mana structure, so that I can make anyone my slave! [He shoot mana disk at the Sir George, after he falls.] Haqim030: (on as Swampfire, it powered lost) Aw. Not power. [Knight Rider shot energy beam at Haqim030 he falls, after Haqim030 lost power again.] Haqim030: (as Swampfire) Lost power! (punches at Knight Rider, he dodged away) Aw. Not lost power. (prepare to shoot fire at Knight Rider and defeats him) Dark Slaver: Let's get out here! [He teleports.] [Opening intro, at the House, after his Living Room.] Haqim0334: Aw. 16-years old Ben: Whatever. We're not going in there, they get like ten safety violations a week, no one's allowed in accept crew and studio staff. It's not dela nano nanite? Haqim0334: It's the page jacket not me, if you put this thing on everyone would think you work here. Still. I gotta admit it's pretty cool. (shocked) Not even, De Dasa Mala Viva! ''it's not Perodua Viva! '''16-years old Ben': Perodua Viva? That's not fair! Haqim0334: Not accident, effective! 16-years old Ben: What! Haqim0334: You! 16-years old Ben: Me! Haqim0334: You! Sir George: STOP! What are you doing! 16-years old Ben and Haqim0334: How is do my fault! My fault! What's a do my fault! Haqim0334: That even cannot De Dasa Mala Viva! ''what cannot Perodua Viva! '''16-years old Ben': You can charge even the alien form! Haqim030: Easy, Ben. What you even get out, that even Perodua Alza SE 1.5 is sometimes. Haqim0334: What the, even Dela Alza? ''where is Perodua Alza SE 1.5 is come it! '''Haqim030': I am Blox! (transforms him, starts with the skin of everything Haqim030 getting colored blocks grows in your body, face and covered by the colored blocks, him into them) Blox, it's Perodua Alza SE 1.5. [Haqim0334 activates his Smack Hands, Haqim030 blocks at the Smack Hands his shock.] Haqim030: (as Blox, referring to Perodua Alza SE 1.5) Ow. Oh, is lost power again! [Detransformed] Haqim0334: (Deactivates his Smack Hands) Well, it got. Haqim030: (referring to Perodua Alza SE 1.5) Not even, Perodua Alza SE 1.5 that called Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 you fault! Sir George: How, his cannot snap. Haqim030: (referring to Perodua Myvi SE 1.5) Ow, that better at Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 is curing cannot doing it. (after) REX! [His flashback, after Trendbenders to fighting him, flashback end] Haqim030: REX, do something! (transforms into ChamAlien) ChamAlien! Sir George: Chameleon! It's not transformation with Perodua Alza SE 1.5! has been invisible and escapes them Sir George: Haqim030! Act II Haqim030: (where is escape them, referring to Perodua Myvi SE 1.5, as ChamAlien) Ow, where is lost power again, is a cannot used it. (transforms into Clockwork) Clockwork! [After, Haqim030 has been to rotating head and teleports him with Time Travel] Haqim0334: Aw. [Eventually, he teleported into any Unknown Dimension] Haqim030: (referring to Perodua Myvi SE 1.5, as Clockwork) That's better so that. [After is walking and flew down at the ???] Haqim030: (referring to Perodua Myvi SE 1.5, as Clockwork) Ahhhhhhhhh! ???: Hey! Whoa, i am Perodua. Haqim030: (referring to Perodua Myvi SE 1.5, as Clockwork) Oh yeah. [He charge everything] Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX: We have ten spaceships each filled with fifteen men, each of us will scour Earth keeping an eye on it and every few hours all of us with switch with different plumbers for a break. A long ago, after even got it the Blox's planet at unknown planet, he back charge everything. He keep is impossible, it cannot using even to do... (Haqim030 after transformed into Echo Echo) ...what the, it's Echo Echo! Haqim030: (as Echo Echo) Echo Echo! Shieldoon: I am his clone mind, you Dream Eater can controllable. Haqim030: (to Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX after Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX error, as Echo Echo) Not somebetter, you have been seloved, after you... (he stopping) ...why. (he punching by Shieldoon at Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX using blocks) Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX: (Echo Echo stopping his shield) I got it! (he shocks) I got. Haqim030: (as Echo Echo) Just stop, everyone! You just Alza or Myvi even cannot transformation and you just... (shocks) Lost power! (transforms) Diamondhead! Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX: Ultimate Echo Echo and Eatle? What is evolved. (snapped at Haqim030 into his Trix and active mode) Haqim030: (as Diamondhead) Right, this called me is lost power, Perodua! (shot beam can EX powers at Shieldoon he dodged) [He teleported into Sir George] Sir George: Stop! (jumping and swing Shieldoon into the ground) Haqim030: (as Diamondhead) Whoa. Sir George: That EX Powers. Haqim030: (as Diamondhead) I am doing it, this is my Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX powers? You my that everyone every to used anymore. (detransforms) I am Haqim030, this is my powers of Perodua Alza. Sir George: You are... his power of Perodua EX power? Haqim030: We know that the slugs won't live for long without the Mechamorph to power them but this slug isn't functioning at all! Sir George: What? Act III